New Start
by BeMyRomeo
Summary: The only thing that connected Esme to her abusive husband, was her soon to be born child. She thought the infant had died, but no.She was wrong, very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I got this major idea when I read these fan fictions about Esme's baby boy who died. I am so sorry to the people who don't like this plot- I'm only 14 for crying out loud!**

**Please read and review- thanks!**

My heart was pounding against my heaving chest. Beads of sweat dropped onto the wood floor with a silent _drop drip drop drip. _My head was throbbing , and I couldn't think straight. I tried with all the power the Lord gave me, but I dropped from my last pushup. I waited for hell to come over me.

And it did.

"You lazy idiot, get of the floor now!", my father yelled. I could smell his putrid , hot breath near my neck. He got his trusty cane and whacked me on the leg. I cried out in pain. I could feel blood trickle down my calf and to my ankle. I bit down on my lip hard.

I cannot lose the war.

My father always told me that my mother was a lunatic. I didn't believe him. He told me that she was a slut. I didn't believe him. He told me that she was shot to death. I didn't believe him. He told me that she didn't love me.

I believed him.

I never knew my mom. I believed him when he said that. Nobody loves me. Those girls at school who have crushes on me , don't love me an inch. My father never loved me, he does a good job of reminding me that. And worse, I don't love myself. What's good about me, other than being a useless teenager? I use to try so hard to make my father love me. But it never works. Pain hurts so much, I can't get a lick of sleep. I used to feel sorry for myself , but now me and father are at war. I know he loves to see me in pain. Simple , so I try my hardest to not show him that. To displease him. To make him lose his power. Each and everyday I wonder how the hell I'm going to get out of this hell-hole. I heard fathers footsteps fade away. So I sat up swiftly and rubbed my leg. I ran quickly to the kitchen and grabbed a rag. In the background I heard father's rusty old Cadillac drive away. I sighed in relief.

Now I know you may be thinking, "why doesn't he leave now?". Well, we have nosy neighbors who crane their necks for something to say. Last time I sneaked out, my neighbor Ivy told my father and he grabbed by the scruff of my neck and dragged me home. It was a painful night. I really didn't know how Ivy knew where I was.

I took the rag off of my cut and sat. My joints were sore, and my ribs hurt. I got up, though my body was protesting and sat again, but next to the window.

I guess I could endure another painful night.

I ran to the attic, which was really my room, and grabbed all of my tattered clothes and belongings. I ran down the stairs and yanked on my boots. I took the blood covered rag and wrapped it around my cut, and I jolted out of the door.

I had a different plan this time. Instead of going into the neighbor's view, I went to the back yard and ran through the woods. I ran without minding the fact that I was getting cut by the bristles and thorns of the forest. I wadded through the river, lucky it wasn't a stormy day.

Soon I ran to the point where my father wouldn't even think to look at. I sat against the trunk of a tree, panting. My throat burned , and my heart was wild.

"Well hello there, shouldn't a young man like you be at home?", a angelic voice whispered, lips touching the base of my throat. I spun my head.

I was sure I was dead. Or God just loved this person so much, to give her a look of an angel. Her hair was cherry red, and stopped at her neck. Her face was as pale as undiluted snow. Her lips were pink, and full. She smiled at me, waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to go home"

"What's your name?", she asked sweetly.

"Nicholas", I answered. I shook a lock of my hair back.

"I'm Gwen, and I promise this won't hurt a bit", she said. I was confused from what she said.

But the I felt it.


	2. A murder

**

* * *

**

Ok read , it's ok I don't care if people write flames- I really need it. I'm sorry if my writing is sucky, it's natural! P.s it's gonna be a long chap!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!

**Read & review!!!!!!**

The pain subsided. I felt cold breathing on my face. I snapped my eyes open. Above me was Gwen, her face remorseful and anxious. She grinned as I studied her face. My throat burned , my eyes would have been watering if I felt this before maybe, because I feel oddly different. I could hear the river that I passed hours ago. I sat up, and odd enough, _growled. _

Gwen stood and backed away slowly, her eyes on me. I crouched, tensed. Then she took a step closer. I hissed. For some reason, this was something that made me uneasy, cautious more like it.

"Are you ok Nicholas?", she said slowly. I was listening to her voice.

"Yes, but what was that?", I asked, shocked to hear my voice, so clear and music- like. I still wanted to hear her answer, I need to know how , or why I feel this way.

She looked nervous as she replied. " In this world Nicholas, humans aren't the most powerful_ species", _she seemed to have trouble saying _species_. I felt confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are other people in this world"

"And who would they be?"

"Vampires"

She was lying, I know it. Really do I look ignorant to you? _Vampires_. Really!

" Er?"

" Yes, vampires. Do you see the blood on my lips, my pale skin, my voice? I'm a vampire", she said proudly.

"I don't believe you"

"Ok, watch me", she said. She disappeared into the trees .

I stayed in my crouched position, waiting for her. I panicked when I couldn't hear my heart beat. My hands were pale, as pale as Gwen's. Could I be a vampire? Is Gwen? Out of all the things on Earth, all those miracles, changes , prayers, preaching, never involved vampires.

Vampires drink blood.

In a split second I smelled Gwen's aroma. Her body stepped out of the trees.

She was holding a body.

"Part of being vampire is to drink blood", she said quietly. She adjusted the dead body, and sank her pointy teeth in. I tensed.

What I did was uncalled for.

I sprang and seized the body from her. I could smell the warm pulse, the delicious smell filling my nose. I pushed my teeth into the person's jugular . I drank, I felt as if I could never have enough. I felt uncontrolled, in a way I was disgusted. Really, blood? It was better than my first cake I ever had a year ago, way better.

I am a vampire.

I threw the body to the floor. I took deep breaths. Gwen looked shocked, her perfect face was surprised. I smiled weakly and then grimaced. With two strides she walked over to me. Her arms wrapped around me. I wanted to throw her off, I even put my hand son the top of her arms, but I never did it.

"Sorry, I know it's painful, I can't explain why I did it", she muttered.

"Did what?"

"_I _turned you into a vampire, sorry", she said, her voice muffled by my shirt. I sighed, I held her at arms length and said," I really don't mind". She smiled and took two steps away from me.

"I have to take you hunting"

"What's that?"

"Blood, blood and more blood.", she replied curtly. I was eager for more of that liquid, I was unable to think _blood_, but then I wasn't. I felt almost like a monster. I couldn't help it though, it was warm and sweet, delicious , and so _tantalizing_.

"OK", I said. She smiled , and grabbed my hand. I growled instinctively, and she dropped it.

This was gonna be a long day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean we don't sleep?", I asked, quite surprised. I had questioned her about where we were to sleep, since I'm not ever heading back to _there._

"Well, we don't sleep, ever. It get's truly boring, I'm lucky I have some one else with me.", she said, sighing.

"So no sleep?"

"Absolutely no sleep"

I didn't really mind. I didn't like to sleep that much, it was just a period of times for nightmares.

For those were the only dreams I had.

Gwen must have had a happier life. I just know it. Those who get scarred show it. Those who don't, just don't. Gwen is bubbly and just happy. For my 17 years of life, none of those school girls resemble her."How old are you , Gwen?"

"I turned 16 about a year ago"

"So your 17 in a bit?"

"Vampires don't age"

" Oh"

That set me off into thoughts, complicated thoughts. She laughed nervously at my expression. I grinned back goofily.

"What day is it?", I asked.

"I changed you about a week ago, you were a tough one, so it should be Sunday"

"Sunday?"

"Yes"

"How long does it take for a person to get changed?"

"At the most, about four days"

"Wha- never mind", I mumbled. She giggled. My anger boiled a bit. I felt like breaking something, anything. Silently I got up and kicked a tree, pleased that I broke it neatly into half. I turned around. Gwen was staring at me, open mouthed. I hate the fact I had no knowledge of this. That she was too slow to tell me all of this. I grimaced again, and sat down on the crinkly leaves. She sighed, she walked slowly to my side.

"I know it's really confusing, but you'll get used to it, right?", she asked, almost pleadingly.

" I don't know"

"You have to know!"

" No I don't, I didn't ask to be changed"

" You'll understand in time!"

"No!"

And a that I ran. I crashed into all the tree's manageable, not caring what the world will do to me.

I just needed escape.

I could hear her footsteps, light and steady. I growled, putting as much acid as possible.

I could have ran away to another place. Heck, I would have ran in front of the neighbors house if I knew what I was going to be turned to.

I don't despise the idea of being a vampire. It's just that Gwen never told me_ why_ I was chosen, _why_ vampires exist,_ why _couldn't she tell me anything! I punched a maple.

I always hated the idea that people his things from me because I was young, I always hated as soon as I turned 15, I turned into a real man, so I was told lot's of things such as politics,when I go to town for father's errands. In 1921, we men are pretty important. I'm not trying to sound sexist ,but men are told everything, I felt angry when _she didn't tell me squat. _

_I turned and a bomb hit my nose. Scents of the most amazing aromas came to me. I heard more rustlingbehind me. Gwen was there with her hands up._

_But I saw the humans_

_I jolted from the spot and found a shopping center for whites only. Three men were walking past._

_The most delicious scent_

_My father._

_I couldn't resist. I swiftly came to his side and bit into his neck. The other two kept walking as I dragged him in the tree's. My eyes burned as I thought as myself as a murderer._

_And that's true, because I am._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok thx so much 4 my **_**first**_** reviewer it was soooo kind!!!!!!! Ok I am only 14 so my writing isn't that good- in fact I hate my writing, so I accept flames so I could have some nice **_**constructive**_** critism!!!!!!!!**

**And Ty 2 the Ppl who did review also!!!!!!**

**Lolipop2020**

**Racheljhoson**

**&&& PizziaGirl**

**Thx u - it really made my day!!!!!**

**So that mean UUUUU ppl have to REVIEW 2222222!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thx and ENJOY PLZ **

**P.s - R$&Rplz!!!!**

I panted as I finished three more men. My stomach was full of that _liquid_. I kept my breathing and out. In and out. I heard Gwen behind me. My anger had evaporated from the previous argument.I had a worse problem.

I had killed my father.

Of course, he was the worst father imaginable. But he was my father. I'm lucky to have been born. I felt as if a boulder dropped on one of my shoulders. As much as I hated him, despised him, wished he was dead, those were nothing compared to this. I am a murderer, a cold one, I took lives of people who had families, jobs, and health.

Took it and threw it away.

Gwen wanted this for me? Had she wanted to suck in another person for this fiery torture?Had she known I didn't want my old , hurt, painful past?

No she hadn't

I took a deep breath. I could still smell the bit of blood left from my father. I moved his body , only to rip a finger off. I tried again. I rested him on the leaves and turned and kicked the dirt.

Kick

Kick

Kick

Kick

I had a grave.

I snatched a boulder and yanked a large piece out of it. With my fingers, I wrote :

_Charles Evenson_

_A father_

_A husband_

_A lost one_

_1875-1921_

_RIP_

I put his body in there and covered the grave up. I yanked a piece of grass and laid it on top of it.

I walked away.

My emotions ran through me. Happiness , sadness, anger, angst, confusion,.

Is there an emotion when you want to break down, and wish you had never seen the Earth? When you want to be hit with a automobile a hundred times?

I felt it.

" I'm so sorry"

I turned around to see Gwen, her face sorrowful, and a hint of remorse,

"There is nothing to be sorry about"

'I-, sorry"

" Don't"

She walked over and took my hands, both of them in hers. She looked up at me fiercely.

"Now don't you do this to me! Your going to live forever and he was going to die anyways! You're a vampire, and that's what they do dammit!", she finished with a huff. I just looked at her. My emotions stirred and I felt something new. I couldn't put my finger quite to it. Her eyes were vivid red and her hands felt warm against mine. Sighing, I leaned down and put my head on her shoulder. Silently, she stroked my wet brown hair, as if to soothe me like a child.

Bliss

" Ok, we need clothes, and lots of it", Gwen said as she inspected my tattered clothes.

" How are we going to get it?'

" Well, I'm going to need your size to know what type of clothes to get you"

"Er, this size?"

" I'll get going"

She walked off, her body swaying side to side, caught me in a trance. She looked back and smiled, then ran.

I sighed. Her smile, her wit, her heavy sarcasm, her touch, all had me as soft as a pillow. Lately she had been watching me more carefully, as if I would crack like a porcelain doll in an earthquake . Of course, I didn't mind, as long as her eyes were on me.

Had she noticed something about me as I changed that week? Can she tell who I am? My heart wanted to beat so badly as I thought about her. Her lips, red from blood, her eyes burgundy, her hair swaying in the wind….

Am _I_ in love? Me the person whom nobody loves? Me the heartless murderer?

Could I ?

Whom does she love? It feels silly for my affection to be wasted for someone unknown. For she had been the one who had brought me to this newer and more painful life. My emotions were stronger, my hormones were wild, just like any other teenage boy.

I answered my own question. I _am_ in love.

How do I tell her? How do I make her love me? I had never done this. Never. Damn hormones. I needed something really, anything. To surprise her. To thank her, even an excuse to give her a peck on the cheek.

Or even better, the lips.

I paced around the Canadian forest in which me and Gwen traveled to a few days view was great, astonishing even. From miles away I could hear Niagara falls, splashing noisily.I just had to fall in love as soon as a I had freedom

It feels good.

Being vampire gives you limited choices. If I was human , I could take her out to eat, or take her to watch a film. Or I could take her shopping. None of this work without me massacring the whole place. And we also cant eat. I hated these human ideas, almost made me want to be human.

I got a plan

_**Sorry it's real short, but I'll have a long **_**romantic**_** chapter waiting- srry srry srry!!!!!!**_

_**Plz review the more reviewers the more motivated I get, which mean the more reviews the quicker I'll write!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so this is Nicholas's plan to sway Gwen into his muscular arms{ this is how I imagine him- hot hot and hot, he isn't as hot as Edward though, but he has competition!!-**_

_**Read and review it'll make me soooo happy if you guys do!**_

_**Thx and enjoy!**_

I stood still in the darkness, concocting my plan. I have read all of those romantic classics at school, so my plan was designed like them. I found a breathtaking site near the Niagara falls. It was covered by apple trees, and forget-me not's blanketed the grass. I also had stolen candles and a lighter to cover the perimeter with it. My heart yearned to beat. It was an hour since she left, I felt quite empty without her. To my deep satisfaction, she walked from between the trees.

She gasped.

She turned a full three sixty turn to admire the scene. Her mouth was in a "o" shape. My stomach turned, hoping she would love it. Just enough romance to try a peck.

" Oh, Nick!", she exclaimed.

Silently, I came to her side and cradled her head between my hands. The moment was perfect, the air was sweet, and she was looking me straight in the eye. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her's.

I never felt a sensation like this, so sweet tender. Her lips were soft against mine. Our tongues were wrestling, and our hands gripped at each other. Silence filled the air as we enjoyed our bliss.

Haha this is fun_______________!

We broke away from our kiss hours later. I thought gratefully to myself that breathing isn't necessary, that I could spend all my time holding her.

" That was a bit unexpected", Gwen murmured against my chest. I rubbed her back and asked "Why?"

" You were a tiny bit confusing at the beginning, I was starting to think if my decision was right"

" What decision?"

She looked up at me, I wanted no space between us so I pushed her closer to my body, no friction. My hormones were screaming as her breasts pressed against my body. I took a deep breath.

" I changed you only because I wanted a mate, I was lonely for quite a few years, and I was tired of it, so I chose a boy around my age, who would be older than me by a bit, and changed him"

" So that's the reason why you changed me?", I said, that was shocking. I was given such a good fate to be told I was chosen random.

I was grateful for it.

This was just a turn of life, like a fork . Instead of me turning to my chosen direction, she had chosen my route for me.

She put her head back on my chest, I kissed her hair gently. She gripped my hands, and nuzzled her face against my chest, kissing up to my neck. I grinned, and held her head and pressed her lips to mine. She pulled away.

" Are you OK with my choice?"

" Why wouldn't I be, I have you, so that's truly all I need"

" Really?"

" Shouldn't I be the one asking these questions if I hurt you when I kissed you?"

She giggled and murmured "no" .

" I love you", I whispered. She looked up.

" I love you too"

_**Sorry you guys could now hate me, it was a short chappy!!!! **_

_**Srry I was rushing and didn't look!!!**_

_**review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok ppl, I am planning a VERY long chapter, sorry it's soooo short, I cant help it im brain storming!!!!!**_

**Review plz, my writing isn't that good, but plz review!!!! Note , this is taking place in 2001 or wherever, before Bella and Edward relationship!!! Read more, you guys need to find out what happens!!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

I sighed, my head was crammed up with details I didn't care for. Gwen was sitting next to me on the table, reading a gardening magazine. She turned her head and smiled.

"Do you want to go to bed?", she asked deviously, her fingers wound up in my hair.

"Not right now, I'm a bit stressed", I replied, disappointed in what I was missing. It was almost 90 years since I met her and each and everyday I love her more. We had gotten married two months after we met. We honeymooned in Japan. We spent our lives traveling, stopping at random romantic places to give more time to each other. These years had been so updated from when I was born, I was confused. Now we are traveling to Washington.

Me and Gwen went to Italy, for Gwen had been a close friend named Felix. As we were there, we met Carlisle, a _vegetarian _vampire. He had only hunted animals instead of humans. He felt there was no need to kill others when we had another source of food. It was even more shocking that he is a doctor! I had scoffed at that, but it was true. His life style confounded me. Immediately, Gwen wanted to try, how had he convinced a vampire to _not_ suck human blood?

Gwen had suckered me in to going to Washington to meet his family, and _try_ being a vegetarian. It was totally absurd, but what she wants, she gets. It isn't difficult to get the tickets to Washington without using money. Gwen had also taught me how to sway woman into having what I want. What would my life be without her?

Hmmm, a disaster.

Gwen rubbed my back as I called Carlisle.

" Hello?", Carlisle said.

"Hello, is tomorrow a good time to come visit?", I asked, going straight to the point.

"Well yes, I could have you introduced to the family"

" Thank you, we'll be seeing you in a bit", and with that, I hung up.

" You didn't have to be that rude!", she scolded.

" I wasn't ! I was just being quick", I shot back. I felt guilty, so I held her hands, and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled, and sighed.

" You are so against this type of thing, we need change!",** { A-N_ omg I sound like Obama- I want change though - go obama!!,**

" Of course I am, we are vampires, we drink blood!"

' Yeah, but we could also stop that and leave lives be!"

"That's not who we are"

" But that's who we are going to become", she said firmly.

I sighed, she won that battle.

_2 days later_

_Gwen's Pov_

My excitement hadn't faded since the day I persuaded Nick into letting us meet Carlisle. I had always been a bit disgusted with myself when ever I drank blood. I was taking a father, husband, son, child, or mother away from their life. I had been firm about this. Carlisle's way of life was beautiful. I wished the tears I would have shed came out now. Nick thought it was impossible, he didn't want to waste his time on trying to do something he think he cant do. Oh well, because we are doing it. He cant do anything about it.

We arrived at the SeaTac airport at noon**[ A-N- I LIVE IN SEATAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO SEAHAWKS!!. **

Nick drove us to the Hoh forest to attempt to hunt. I took a deer, and Nick took a black bear. He seemed truly disgusted. I just smirked. The deer wasn't bad, it kept me from my thirst, which was just enough.

It was an hour drive to the Cullen household, Nick kept one arm around me and the other on the wheel. We discussed where to stay.

We were planning to stay with the Cullens till we gain enough power to not hunt humans. Then we would find a house for ourselves. We could live like humans, or attempt.

Nick parked in their driveway, which I might add a long one, and we got out. Holding hands, we walked up the driveway to their door, and knocked gently.

Carlisle answered the door, a warm smile on his face. We shook hands, and he let us inside.

" It is good to know the word of being vegetarians has spread", he said as we settled on the couch.

" Yes, but is it possible that vampires that have been drinking blood for decades can make this changed?", my soul mate said abruptly.

" Yes it is possible, my son Jasper had done it. I haven't even introduced you to my family",

" This is Jasper", he pointed to a blonde male.

" Rosalie, Edward, and Alice", he rattled of.

" And my wife Esme", he said, ending the rattle and looking warmly at his wife. I smiled.

" My name is Gwendolyn and this is my husband, Nicholas Evenson", I said proudly. Esme looked at Nick oddly.

" Tell more about yourself Nicholas", Esme requested. I squeezed his hand, urging him to speak.

_**Nick's Pov**_

" Well my wife Gwen changed me at the age of seventeen. She found me running away from my father, Charles Evenson."

"Where was your mother?"

" I don't know, my father told me that she got shot, or she killed herself"

" Why did you run away?"

" My father had issues, he drank too much and he abused me. I couldn't touch my father so I took the abuse in silence"

"I'm sorry"

" May I ask you one more thing dear?'

"Yes"

"What was your mother's name?"

"Esme Platt"


End file.
